Après l'orage, il pourrait y avoir un arc-en-ciel
by TiLiYu
Summary: Après un terrible accident, Heiji est laissé comme mort, physiquement et mentalement. Mais une fois que les blessures visibles se seront refermées, trouvera-t-il la force de continuer ? De tenter d'attendre cet arc-en-ciel qui a tant de chances d'apparaître après un orage ? C'est ce que Shinichi aimerait lui faire réaliser mais sera-t-il assez déterminé pour y arriver ? *HEISHIN*
1. Chapter 1 - Orage

**Hello !**

 **Alors, j'avais ce two-shots à traduire qui trainait... J'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais le publier en français, je pense que le public intéressé sera plus que limité mais ca m'avait été si gentiment demandé, j'ai craqué :p**

 **Dooonc, cette fic était un peu un défi pour moi, étant plutôt couples "canon", partir sur du BL... Mais bon, je voulais tenter d'écrire un HeiShin. J'ai poussé le vice jusqu'au bout en anglais en faisant un passage 'lemon' mais je n'ai finalement traduit que la version édulcorée en français.**

 **Voila, donc si le BL (et plus précisement le HeiShin) vous intéresse pas, passez votre chemin ! Pareil si vous êtes déprimés, attendez un peu parce que euuuuh... Elle commence pas joyeux cette fic :p**

* * *

 **RESUME : Après un terrible accident, Heiji est laissé comme mort, physiquement et mentalement. Mais une fois que les blessures visibles se seront refermées, trouvera-t-il la force de continuer ? De tenter d'attendre cet arc-en-ciel qui a tant de chances d'apparaître après un orage ? C'est ce que Shinichi aimerait lui faire réaliser mais sera-t-il assez déterminé pour y arriver ?**

 **PERSONNAGES : Heiji et Conan/Shinichi. On sera surtout dans la tête d'Heiji, avec un style assez saccadé, lié à ce qui lui arrive.**

 **SPOILERS : Films 3 et 7. Arc de Vermouth.**

 **COUPLES :** **En bref, je suis partie de la situation "à date" (KazuHei & ShinRan) et ai imaginé comment les garçons pourraient se rapprocher malgré leur attachement pour les filles.**

 **AVERTISSEMENTS : Un bon T pour des thèmes abordés plutôt sombres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Orage**

* * *

Il avait mal. Vraiment. Mal.

Heiji réussit, au prix d'un important effort, à tourner sa tête pour voir sa moto exploser dans une flamme gigantesque qui illumina tous les buildings alentours, les colorant en rouge vif malgré l'obscurité environnante.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû sentir la chaleur, étant si proche mais… Non. Il n'entendait même pas un bruit. Il ne sentait plus la pointe de ses doigts. Il avait été surpris même de pouvoir bouger son cou.

Mais il savait… Savait qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important.

Mais, dans le silence dans lequel il était plongé, il n'arrivait qu'à entendre le bruit de sa respiration irrégulière, son esprit tellement embrumé qu'il n'arrivait pas à former la moindre pensée cohérente.

L'adolescent au teint mat ferma les yeux un instant pour se couper du capharnaüm autour de lui.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que quelqu'un était penché sur lui. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais son uniforme lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un ambulancier et il y avait de l'inquiétude sur son visage quand il le regardait.

L'attention de l'Osakien allait et venait, pas vraiment attirée par cet homme, se posant finalement sur son collègue, juste derrière lui. Cet autre homme était lui aussi penché sur quelqu'un.

Le plus éloigné articula quelque chose, quelque chose qu'Heiji ne put entendre mais il savait que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles, vu comment le docteur près de lui s'assombrit.

Et ensuite il vit.

Et ensuite il se rappela.

Qu'il n'était pas seul sur sa moto.

Quand l'ambulancier se leva avec un visage triste, il essaya de s'asseoir, essaya de voir qui était aux pieds de l'homme, à moitié caché par son ombre. Malgré ses efforts, incapable de se relever, la seule chose qu'il vit fut un ruban orange.

Teinté de sang.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'esprit de l'adolescent aux yeux verts perdit pied.

L'oubli total de l'inconscience était bien plus attirant que ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, il lâcha donc prise et s'y abandonna avec soulagement.

o.O.o

Les yeux de Conan tombèrent sur Ran, alors qu'il était accablé par le chagrin.

Il n'avait pas essayé de rentrer en contact avec son meilleur ami ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Hattori était habituellement celui qui appelait, demandeur de nouvelles affaires ou se vantant de tel ou tel cas compliqué qu'il aurait résolu avec brio. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que, durant ces trois semaines où ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, la vie de l'Osakien ait tourné en un tel drame.

Le petit détective avait failli commencer son appel par son habituel « Salut, Hattori ! » et il avait été soulagé de ne pas l'avoir fait, pour une fois, car c'était la mère d'Heiji qui avait décroché.

« - Oh, la maman d'Heiji ? Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'Heiji-niichan a oublié son téléphone ?

\- Bonjour Conan-kun… »

Le garçon aux yeux azurs se rappelait comment il avait remarqué qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, déprimée au bout de la ligne.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Heiji-niichan ?

\- Je suis désolée, il ne peut pas répondre pour le moment… » avait-elle répondu dans un soupir.

« - Est-ce… qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? » avait demandé l'enfant, craignant la vérité, figé par la peur comme jamais auparavant.

« -Je ne pense pas que je peux… Tu es trop jeune pour ça… Je vais appeler ton oncle, cela sera mieux ainsi.

\- S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi… » insista Conan, suppliant presque, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son rôle de petit garçon.

Il ne pouvait juste pas…

La femme soupira encore une fois, avant de se résigner. « Il y a eu un accident. Heiji est dans le coma depuis une semaine déjà. Et… Kazuha… Elle n'a pas survécu. »

Et c'était là que l'esprit du détective était devenu vide.

Il se rappelait avoir raccroché, bafouillant quelque chose pour dire qu'il allait prévenir Ran et Kogoro, promettant de passer bientôt.

Son téléphone toujours dans les mains, il avait quitté sa chambre pour voir que Ran était dans le salon, son sourire habituel sur le visage, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant mais qui allait disparaître dans une minute, avec ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Toujours tremblant, il prit une longue inspiration. « Ran-neechan… »

o.O.o

Ils étaient partis le matin suivant, oubliant l'école ou le travail, c'était plus important.

Jamais Conan n'aurait imaginé que le voyage entre Tôkyô et Osaka ne soit si long. Il avait tapoté nerveusement le cadre de la fenêtre du train, incapable de rester immobile, incapable aussi de regarder Ran.

La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et les larmes n'avaient pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de l'accident. Elle essayait de garder un visage neutre mais il pouvait la sentir trembler sur le siège à sa droite.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ok, Heiji n'était pas absolument prudent quand il montait sur sa moto, cette fois où ils avaient chassé le Kaitou Kid et qu'il avait fini avec une cheville foulée après un accident de la route l'avait prouvé. Mais jamais quand il était avec Kazuha. Il n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle vienne avec lui s'il y avait le moindre risque pour elle, si elle avait oublié son casque par exemple.

Sachant cela, à quel point le choc avait-il pu être violent pour la tuer sur le coup ?!

Incapable pour le moment de répondre à ces questions, il les abandonna et essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre pour se calmer.

Sans grand succès.

o.O.o

Conan avait réussi à se faufiler de nouveau dans la chambre d'Heiji quand les autres avaient décidé de forcer la mère de l'Osakien à prendre une pause, voyant à quel point elle était fatiguée, et pour prendre un repas léger avec elle.

Ils étaient arrivés deux heures auparavant et avaient pu, plus grâce à l'équipe médicale qu'aux balbutiements de Shizuka, avoir des explications plus complètes.

Un camion avait grillé son feu à un croisement et, ne les remarquant qu'au dernier moment, avait touché l'arrière de la moto à pleine vitesse. Kazuha, la plus proche du véhicule, avait été envoyée à une douzaine de mètres de là, le choc ayant été si intense que son casque était tombé un peu plus loin derrière elle.

Tête non protégée, à pleine vitesse.

Elle n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de sentir qu'elle avait été touchée.

L'arrière de la moto ayant été poussé violemment vers l'avant, la moto avait tourné à 180° et Heiji avait été envoyé contre la paroi du camion, puis au sol, sa moto d'un côté, lui de l'autre.

Les yeux du petit détective retombèrent sur son meilleur ami alors qu'il attrapait une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui.

Il avait l'air incroyablement pâle, malgré son habituelle peau sombre, perdu au milieu de ses draps blancs et du monitoring qui l'entourait. L'Osakien avait besoin d'assistance ne serait-ce que pour respirer et un ensemble de machines était placé autour de lui, bipant ou faisant des bruits variés à chaque battement de cœur, à chaque respiration.

Un bandage enserrait son crâne, dernier rappel de la sévère commotion qu'il avait eu et Conan savait que, s'il soulevait les draps, il en trouverait plus autour de son torse au niveau des côtes qu'il s'était cassées et qu'il verrait un plâtre entourer sa jambe gauche.

Même après une semaine d'hôpital, Heiji avait encore l'air en mauvais état.

Mais les docteurs avaient été affirmatifs.

L'état de l'adolescent aux yeux verts s'améliorait : il aurait dû être capable de se réveiller par lui-même désormais.

La seule explication convenable était qu'il ne se battait pas pour revenir.

Et Conan se doutait de pourquoi.

Prenant la main de l'adolescent à la peau mate, il regarda son meilleur ami. « Hattori, ne pense même pas à abandonner… Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ta faute alors pas besoin de t'infliger ça… Kazuha ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses mourir pour elle, cela ne servirait à rien. Tu risques même de l'énerver, où qu'elle soit… Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. Alors… Bats toi… » conclut le garçon, la main qui tenait Heiji commençant à trembler. « N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir, on a tout un tas de crimes à résoudre quand j'aurais de nouveau mon corps, on se l'était promis… »

o.O.o

Le petit détective avait probablement somnolé car il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur le lit de l'Osakien, sa main tenant toujours la sienne. Il balaya la pièce rapidement des yeux, pour voir que Ran, Kogoro et Shizuka étaient de retour mais ne l'avaient pas réveillé.

Non, ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était...

"- Hé, je crois qu'Heiji-niichan se réveille, j'ai senti sa main bouger !" s'exclama-t-il, regardant l'adolescent de plus près, voyant qu'effectivement ses yeux commençaient à bouger derrière ses paupières closes.

"- Je vais chercher quelqu'un !" fit Ran, sortant alors que la mère de l'Osakien se précipitait à son chevet, Kogoro sur les talons.

"- Heiji..." appela-t-elle, caressant doucement le front de son fils. "Réveille-toi... Je sais que tu peux le faire..."

A son contact, Conan sentit que la main dans la sienne avait bougé, avant de finalement lui serrer les doigts.

"- Heiji-niichan !" s'exclama-t-il quand il vit deux iris verts regarder vaguement dans sa direction.

Les yeux firent la mise au point sur le garçon, se remplissant de surprise en le voyant, avant qu'une lumière de compréhension n'apparaisse dans son regard en voyant les habits d'un docteur qui rentrait dans la pièce.

Même son esprit embrumé pouvait le deviner. Il était à l'hôpital.

La question restait de savoir comment il avait atterri là...

o.O.o

Conan attrapa la main de Ran pour attirer son attention, voyant bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sanglots, ses yeux posés sur la photo entourée de fleurs en face d'elle.

Comme il s'agissait d'un accident de circulation, la police avait forcé la famille à attendre plus d'une semaine pour les funérailles, le temps que l'enquête ait lieu. Et la nuit du jour où la famille Mouri était arrivée, la veille mortuaire avait pu enfin se dérouler.

La seule chose qui aurait pu éclairer ce jour sombre était le fait qu'Heiji s'était enfin réveillé de son coma mais... Le garçon secoua la tête avec tristesse, se rappelant le visage de son ami quand il apprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses souvenirs avaient été de plus en plus clairs et il avait finalement craqué en réalisant que celle qu'il aimait n'était plus de ce monde.

Craqué était vraiment le mot. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de retourner sa chambre dans une crise de rage avaient été les trois infirmiers qui l'avaient maintenu et les sédatifs qu'ils lui avaient donné. Le regard de l'adolescent s'était vidé et il fut repoussé dans son lit, avec des sangles pour le moment.

Ca avait été difficile pour le petit détective de voir son ami dans cet état, ça laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et posait un poids sur sa poitrine. Si la même chose lui était arrivée, était arrivée à Ran, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait dans un meilleur état.

Mais cela restait déchirant à observer.

Ran se tourna vers lui, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien car il tirait sur sa manche, passant rapidement son autre main en travers de son visage pour essuyer les larmes restantes.

"- Ca va, Conan-kun ?

\- On pourrait sortir ?" demanda-t-il avec un visage suppliant.

Hésitante, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers le père de Kazuha, lui aussi en pleurs, la main amicale d'Heizô posée sur son épaule. Mais elle avait vu la tristesse dans le regard du garçon et devinait bien qu'il n'était guère facile pour un petit d'assister à ce genre d'événement.

"- Bien sûr" décida-t-elle, le menant par la main au travers de la foule.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait autant besoin d'une pause que Conan.

"- Tu vas bien, Ran-neechan ?" s'inquiéta le jeune détective, lui retournant sa question, son visage inquiet tourné vers elle.

"- Je... Je..." Les jambes de l'adolescente aux cheveux longs cédèrent sous elle et elle se laissa enfin aller à sa tristesse, serrant Conan contre elle.

"- C'est ... C'est si dur..." pleurait-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kazuha soit... ne soit plus parmi nous. Et Hattori-kun... Son regard était si vide... Est-ce qu'on les a perdus tous les deux ?"

Les yeux aussi brillants, l'enfant posa une main réconfortante en travers de son dos, la caressant doucement, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Il avait été en contact avec la mort depuis son plus jeune âge mais voir des adolescents mourir, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses amis, cela l'affectait clairement.

o.O.o

"- Bonjour, Mouri-han !" salua joyeusement la voix d'Otaki quand le détective lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau. "Allé, salue-le aussi, Hei-chan.

\- Hello...

\- Ah, salut !" l'accueillit Kogoro, essayant de mettre un sourire sur son visage, malgré son inquiétude pour le garçon qui venait d'entrer.

Il n'avait plus de bandages et seule une légère boiterie rappelait qu'Heiji avait été si proche de mourir.

Mais il était clairement plus mince et ses yeux étaient presque aussi vides que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, un mois plus tôt, à l'hôpital d'Osaka.

La famille Hattori lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient lui envoyer leur fils pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air à Tôkyô. Osaka et leur maison lui rappelaient clairement trop Kazuha, ils espéraient que rester avec Ran et Conan, dans un endroit moins familier, pourrait l'aider à aller mieux.

"- Pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas ? Ran et Conan t'attendent" lui proposa l'homme à la moustache, se disant qu'Otaki voudrait peut-être lui parler de l'état de l'adolescent et très probablement pas devant lui.

Avec un hochement de tête, le garçon aux yeux verts se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers, pour être accueilli par une embrassade chaleureuse de la part de Ran quand il fut sur le seuil de l'appartement.

"- Hattori-kun ! Rentre, rentre !" l'invita-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Face à son enthousiasme, les lèvres de l'Osakien se relevèrent, comme une sorte de réflexe social en réponse à sa sollicitude.

"- Conan-kun, Hattori-kun est là !"

L'enfant arriva, s'attendant à ce qu'il allait voir mais il lui restait difficile de le voir de ses propres yeux. Il savait que le tanné avait traversé une dépression sévère mais cela n'avait pas été si visible tant qu'il était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Maintenant qu'il était sur pieds, avec ses épaules basses, des sacoches sous les yeux, les joues creusées, si différent de son tempérament si léger de d'habitude, c'était clairement difficile à voir.

Conan avait essayé de rester en contact avec lui durant le mois précédent mais il n'avait eu que des réponses sporadiques et avait dû mener la conversation tout seul. Mais il avait fait avec. Avoir un ami ne voulait pas dire être là que pour les bonnes occasions. Se soutenir l'un l'autre faisait aussi partie du contrat et Heiji avait fait plus que sa part depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était temps pour lui de rembourser sa dette et l'appeler régulièrement n'était vraiment pas grand chose.

Et le petit détective ne le regrettait pas un instant, se rappelant avec un frisson cette nuit où Heiji avait semblé plus sombre encore que les autres jours... Inquiet, le garçon avait appelé les Hattori et ils avaient réussi à l'empêcher de commettre une idiotie mais à quel prix. Il était désormais noyé sous les médicaments, dans un état presque léthargique, la plus grande partie de son esprit si vif comme enterré sous une pile de couvertures qui le séparaient du monde extérieur.

Retenant le soupir qu'il allait émettre, Conan afficha un visage souriant et alla accueillir son ami.

"- Hé, Heiji-niichan ! On a de la chance cette fois, Kogoro-jiisan a dit qu'il allait nous laisser sa chambre !

\- Ca me gêne pas de partager...

\- Maa, tu as besoin de te reposer et ce n'est pas avec les ronflements de mon père que tu aurais réussi... Il va prendre le canapé, ça lui rappellera le bon vieux temps et ses disputes avec maman..." fit Ran avec un sourire en coin. "Bon, on va te trouver quelque chose à manger, t'as la peau sur les os, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !"

o.O.o

"- Hé, Hattori, ça va?" s'inquiéta Conan quand il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le détective qui tournait dans le lit de Kogoro, avec des petits grognements. "Oi !" l'appela-t-il encore une fois en se levant de son futon, voyant grâce à la faible lumière traversant la fenêtre que son ami semblait souffrir, de la sueur se formant sur son front.

Le garçon essaya de le toucher, pour être repoussé par le bras de l'Osakien, comme s'il se battait contre un quelconque agresseur dans son cauchemar. Voyant comment se débattait l'adolescent, le visage déformé par la douleur, le gamin aux yeux azurs décida d'employer la manière forte et, évitant sans peine son bras, s'assit sur l'estomac de son ami, ses deux petites mains posées sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester immobile.

"- Hattori, réveille-toi !" siffla-t-il, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. " Heiji !"

L'adolescent se débattit pour se libérer et Conan évita de justesse la main lancée vers son visage, quoique pas complètement, et il grimaça quand le coup atteignit son menton, envoyant sa tête en arrière.

"- Allé, espèce de Baka !" jura le détective, envoyant sa petite main en travers du visage de son ami.

Enfin, Heiji ouvrit les yeux, regardant avec surprise l'enfant assis sur lui qui était en train de frotter son menton d'un air blasé, et posa sa propre main sur la joue qu'il venait de frapper.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar..." expliqua Conan, s'écartant pour s'assoir sur le lit près de l'Osakien.

"- Est-ce que c'est moi qui..." s'étonna-t-il, voyant le garçon qui frottait encore son visage, prouvant qu'il aurait très probablement un bleu le lendemain.

"- Et je t'ai giflé après, un partout, balle au centre.

\- Désolé..." s'excusa l'adolescent aux yeux verts, cachant son visage derrière son bras. "On dirait que blesser les gens qui me sont proches est une des seules choses que je sache faire dernièrement...

\- Arrête tes idioties, Hattori. Tu n'as jamais blessé qui que ce soit volontairement.

\- C'est pas mieux même si c'est involontaire..." soupira-t-il d'une voix déprimée, forçant Conan à réagir.

"- Arrête ça !" lui ordonna le garçon, bataillant avec Heiji pour le forcer à retirer le bras devant son visage. Encore une fois sur lui, il le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard grave. "Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé, c'était un foutu accident ! Tu as toujours été protecteur envers les autres Hattori, je ne te laisserai pas dire le contraire. Tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Ca, c'est jusqu'au moment où je te ferai tuer par ma maladresse ou mon sang chaud... Tu ferais mieux de me laisser seul, ça serait plus sûr pour toi. Ca aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si tu m'avais laissé faire ce soir-là..."

Pour la première fois, Conan perdit son calme et lui attrapa le col. "Je suis ici et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser ! Je ne vais pas te dire que tout est rose mais travaille avec moi, pas contre moi ! On va te sortir de là. Alors n'abandonne pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Je ne veux pas que tu meures et je ne compte pas te laisser faire alors arrête de te dire que c'est la solution !"

Heiji fixa son meilleur ami d'un regard las, voyant l'expression déterminée dans ses yeux et sentant l'émotion dans sa voix avec cette dernière tirade. Il ne savait pas lui-même où il allait, il avait juste voulu que toute cette douleur s'arrête, qu'il puisse disparaître. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il comprit qu'il blesserait encore les gens autour de lui s'il continuait à se comporter ainsi.

"- Désolé... J'étais égoïste, encore une fois..." admit-il d'une vois tremblante, détournant le regard.

"- Clairement.

\- Mais c'est si..." L'Osakien ne put terminer sa phrase, se tournant sur le côté, se roulant en boule, sentant que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à lui venir et essayant de garder ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

"- Je sais..." chuchota Conan en bougeant pour prendre son ami comme il put dans ses petits bras, sentant qu'il tremblait. "Mais tiens le coup, ça ne peut que s'arranger, ok ?"

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête, l'enfant le sentit bouger contre sa poitrine.

Le matin les trouva dans la même position : cela était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Heiji avait été capable de dormir si paisiblement.

o.O.o

Après une semaine de la cuisine de Ran et l'attention constante que lui prodiguait Conan, Heiji commençait à avoir un peu plus de vie dans les yeux et avait probablement pris un ou deux kilos. Les nuits lui étaient encore difficiles mais, sentant que sa présence le réconfortait, le petit détective avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui, dos à dos, pour maintenir un contact physique avec lui.

Le seul problème pour l'Osakien était qu'il était censé rentrer le jour même, censé rentrer chez lui. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait déjà le supporter.

"- Hé, Hattori, ça va, on est pas si loin..." disait le garçon aux yeux azurs, ses yeux posés sur son meilleur ami qui était accroupi près de son sac, clairement peu motivé à faire son sac.

"- Je sais... Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, les Mouri ont déjà assez avec un squatteur..."

Heiji essayait de plaisanter mais l'enfant sentait bien qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, avec son regard triste malgré le petit sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

"- ... Clairement" répondit-il en jouant le jeu, avant de fixer l'autre des yeux, posant sa petite main sur l'épaule du tanné. "Mais appelle-moi si tu te sens pas bien, ok ? C'est un ordre.

\- Oui, m'man...

\- Bien." sourit Conan, heureux de voir que cette dernière réponse était envoyée avec réel humour et pas une façade enjouée comme précédemment.

Après une dernière pression, il le relâcha, espérant que l'adolescent pourrait continuer à remonter la pente, même s'il retournait dans ces lieux emplis de souvenirs avec Kazuha.

Mais il savait que la dépression était une créature insidieuse, capable de forcer quelqu'un à afficher un visage heureux et attendant dans un coin pour le replonger dans le plus profond des désespoirs, et cela lui faisait peur.

Le garçon, les yeux posés sur le dos d'Heiji alors qu'il commençait vraiment à faire ses valises, se promis d'appeler plus souvent encore que le mois précédent.

o.O.o

Une fois seul, de retour à la maison avec sa mère alors que son père était reparti travailler, Heiji avait essayé de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que Kudô avait put lui dire, essayant de trouver dans ses mots la force de vivre. C'était encore dur pour lui : il se sentait perdu entre le désir de ne plus souffrir et celui de ne plus blesser personne.

Le second jour à la maison, pour la première fois depuis l'accident, le tanné avait attrapé un shinai dans la salle d'entraînement et était en train de s'exercer un peu, voulant bouger son corps dans l'espoir de trouver la sérénité que ce sport pouvait lui apporter. Après quelques temps à se battre contre des ennemis imaginaires, un sourire satisfait commençait à apparaître sur son visage mais il disparut bien plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

Incapable de comprendre pourquoi au début, il se retrouva à genoux, le souffle coupé. Levant les yeux vers la lumière du jour, l'Osakien réalisa finalement. Réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette petite fenêtre de la salle d'entraînement de sa maison, quand elle était ouverte, ressemblait à celle au travers de laquelle il avait vu son premier amour à Kyoto, avec ses barreaux de bois.

Et ce simple souvenir suffisant pour l'envoyer à terre, envahi par la tristesse, sans forces.

Son premier amour.

Kazuha.

Heiji n'avait même pas pu lui faire sa déclaration.

Il le savait, depuis quelques temps, qu'elle était plus qu'une amie pour lui. Et espérait, peut-être même savait que ce sentiment était partagé.

Mais c'était fini... Il avait été trop lent et elle n'était plus là désormais...

Il était perdu dans des pensées sombres quand il sursauta en sentant la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule. Et ce fut quand le détective tourna la tête qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait plus que rêvasser. L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin et il faisait noir dehors.

"- Heiji... ça va ?" demanda Shizuka avec inquiétude, voyant que ses yeux étaient rouges.

"- ... Oui " réussit-il à répondre, essayant de se lever, pour constater qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ses orteils, après être resté si longtemps dans la même position.

"- C'est l'heure de manger...

\- J'arrive, on se retrouve là-bas" répondit-il, attrapant son shinai qui était au sol pour cacher son malaise.

"- Ok... " fit sa mère avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement.

Après qu'elle soit partie, l'adolescent aux yeux verts vacilla mais réussit à se mettre sur pieds et alla reposer l'épée de bois sur son étagère, récupérant dans la foulée son téléphone qu'il avait laissé là.

Avec un regard surpris, il vit que Kudô avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois et avait envoyé une demi-douzaine de mails. Ce n'était pas le genre du petit détective de tant insister, alors il en déduit qu'il l'avait inquiété, à ne pas répondre.

Laissant les messages de côté, il composa rapidement le numéro de son meilleur ami, son pouls s'accélérant, espérant trouver un semblant de réconfort, le genre qui lui avait manqué la nuit précédente, quand il s'était retrouvé seul, fixant le plafond, incapable de dormir, trop noyé dans ses pensées sombres.

"- Hattori ?! 'tain, tu fichais quoi ? T'as pas répondu de l'après-midi, je me suis inquiété..." s'exclama la voix de Conan, parlant vite, laissant l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix.

"- Désolé, je ..." commença Heiji, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la fenêtre qui l'avait troublé auparavant. "J'étais...

\- Hé, ça va ?" demanda le garçon aux yeux azurs, sentant à son ton que son ami n'était pas en forme. "Et je veux la vérité" ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, réalisant qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à l'Osakien pour qu'il se reprenne, voire pour qu'il essaye de lui mentir.

"-... Non" admit son ami avec un soupir déprimé, gardant pour lui la version édulcorée qu'il comptait lui servir pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, sachant que son ami le remarquerait désormais.

"- Hé, tiens le coup cette semaine, ok ?" fit Conan pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, réfléchissant rapidement à un moyen de réinviter son ami sans perturber encore les Mouri. "C'est la golden week à partir de lundi prochain, je vais demander à Hakase si on peut aller chez lui, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Hmm..." hésita le tanné, ne voulant pas encore imposer sa présence au détective aux lunettes.

"- Je veux te voir dimanche prochain à sa porte, compris ?" ordonna finalement le garçon d'une voix ferme, sachant qu'il le fallait s'il voulait que son ami accepte.

"- Ok, ok, j'ai compris..." abandonna Heiji, se rappelant à quel point cela lui avait fait du bien de changer d'air, espérant que cela marche encore.

"- Bien. Je te rappelle demain alors tu gardes ton téléphone près de toi !

\- Promis."

Conan regarda son téléphone avec un visage triste en raccrochant. Son ami avait mis si peu de temps à replonger, alors qu'il progressait si bien à l'agence...

A quoi jouait-il ?! Ca ne lui allait pas d'être si déprimé, ce n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère ! De se dire qu'il avait même pu penser à mettre fin à ses jours, cela n'était vraiment pas Hattori. Comment avait-il pu être si... Il devait trouver un moyen de le remettre sur pied, c'était si difficile de le voir ainsi !

Avec un soupir, l'enfant raffermit sa volonté de trouver un moyen de l'aider à s'en tirer.

o.O.o

Quand il entendit que son ami recommençait à bouger avec de petits gémissements, Conan, qui n'était pas endormi, s'attendant à ce type de chose, s'approcha en silence.

Encore une fois, le détective aux yeux verts était perdu dans un cauchemar... Guère de surprise à ce qu'il ait replongé si vite dans la dépression si ses nuits étaient emplies de souvenirs de l'accident.

Avec un soupir, le garçon lui mit un coup de coude pour le réveillé. "Allé, laisse-moi un peu de place dans le lit, ça avait l'air de marcher la semaine dernière.

\- Quoi ?!" demanda Heiji, se réveillant en sursaut en sentant l'enfant qui se faufilait sous les couvertures pour coller son dos au sien. Sentant l'autre, bougeant doucement au rythme de ses respirations, l'Osakien eut un soupir de satisfaction. "Merci...

\- Tu n'es plus un gamin, Hattori..." grommela Conan en rabattant la couette par dessus sa tête. "Il va falloir te rappeler comment dormir calmement tout seul un jour.

\- Désolé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme si c'était pas faisable en ce moment..." admit l'adolescent aux yeux verts, sentant bien qu'être si proche du petit détective l'aidait effectivement à se sentir mieux.

Enfin, il savait un peu pourquoi, bien sûr. C'était ce qu'il lui manquait à la maison. La chaleur humaine. Et la seule qui semblait le satisfaire en ce moment, la seule qu'il l'aidait à ce sentir entier et pas brisé en mille morceaux comme après l'accident, était celle de Kudô. Il avait cette présence rassurante qui faisait que le calme envahissait son esprit, lui apportant satisfaction.

L'autre détective était un pilier dans sa vie.

Sa bouée de secours, dans ces heures sombres.

Au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans lui, sans sa chaleur, sa présence, le seul qui arrivait à le comprendre, le seul qui arrivait à l'apaiser.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand il réalisa que cela lui rappelait un autre sentiment.

"- Hmm, tu dors pas... ?" demanda le garçon, à moitié endormi, se tournant pour coller sa tête contre le dos de l'autre.

"- C'est... Ca va..." bégaya Heiji, embarrassé, rougissant en essayant de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qu'il venait d'identifier.

Il y avait une chose dont il était sûr. Ce qu'il ressentait allait clairement au delà de la reconnaissance.

o.O.o

Ce fut avec des yeux écarquillés, la bouche encore entrouverte de surprise, que Conan vit le visage de l'Osakien s'éloigner de lui.

Après qu'il l'ait embrassé.

Après qu'il l'ait vraiment embrassé sur les lèvres !

Heiji était censé partir le jour suivant et, quand le garçon s'était réveillé, encore à moitié enroulé autour de son oreiller, le dos tourné vers l'autre détective, il s'était rapproché et, après avoir vérifié qu'il était désormais réveillé, s'était penché sur lui pour poser un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que... Hattori ?!" jura l'enfant aux yeux azurs, s'asseyant en frottant sa bouche avec une sorte de regard dégouté, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, sentant encore les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes, ainsi que sa chaleur. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous... Si c'est ton idée d'une blague, alors laisse-moi te dire qu'elle n'est pas drôle !" conclut-il avec colère.

L'Osakien, de son côté, affichait un léger embarras, le rouge aux joues, mais son regard était paisible, pas malicieux. "Ce n'en était pas une" déclara-t-il calmement, encore surpris d'avoir osé ce geste, blâmant son intrépidité mais sachant bien qu'il n'était pas le genre à savoir se retenir bien longtemps, incapable de cacher quoique ce soit.

L'adolescent y avait pensé toute la semaine, après avoir réussi à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui faisait qu'il se sentait mieux avec l'autre détective. Ce sentiment qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce jour destiné uniquement à une seule personne avant que le destin ne lui arrache.

Il ne voulait pas détruire son amitié avec Shinichi mais il ne pouvait juste pas garder cela pour lui. Ca devait sortir. Il avait fait cette erreur avec Kazuha, c'était impossible pour lui de laisser cette occasion passer et de prendre encore une fois ce risque.

Heiji sentait que Kudô était profondément attaché à lui mais à quel point ? Ignorant cette dernière interrogation, sachant qu'il prenait le risque d'être rejeté, il savait qu'il devait essayer et saisir cette occasion.

"- Que... Quoi ?!" demanda le petit détective, son agacement disparaissant, remplacé par de l'incrédulité en comprenant que son ami était sérieux.

"- Kudô, je crois que je t'aime."

Le visage de Conan devint blanc, pas vraiment à l'aise, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière de compréhension se fasse dans son esprit. "Hattori... Réfléchis-y... Ca a commencé quand ?

\- Je crois que j'ai réussi à mettre un nom dessus au début de la semaine.

\- Et tu pensais quoi de moi avant ? Disons, y a deux mois ?

\- ... proche mais pas à ce point."

Le garçon soupira, se levant du lit pour tourner en rond dans la pièce. "Ecoute-toi, Hattori, tu décris juste une espèce de syndrome de Stockholm... Tu étais en situation de détresse, je t'aide depuis, et ton esprit, embrumé par les médicaments, me prend pour une espèce de bouée de sauvetage. Je suis sûr que tu y as toi-même pensé..."

Heiji baissa la tête quand son ami utilisa exactement la même expression qu'il avait utilisée quand il y avait pensé plus tôt cette semaine-là. "Bouée de sauvetage". Il le regarda néanmoins encore une fois dans les yeux.

"- Oui... Bien sûr. Je suis pas absolument capable de dire que c'est pas ça mais... Je sens que c'est autre chose, c'est plus que ça..."

Conan secoua la tête avec tristesse, sentant effectivement que son ami était sérieux mais c'était juste...

"- Désolé Hattori mais... J'ai... j'ai Ran et ça, c'est pas... mon truc" conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule, son visage encore un peu choqué en se rappelant le baiser.

Voyant son expression, Heiji eut un petit soupir, avant de se forcer à afficher un sourire. "Oui, je sais... Désolé de t'avoir forcé...

\- Désolé..." déplora le garçon, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de l'autre. "Ca va aller ?

\- T'inquiète, ça va..." affirma le tanné, levant ses mains entre eux comme pour effacer cette discussion de leurs esprits. "Il faut juste que je prenne un peu l'air, je reviens."

Le petit détective regarda son ami qui se levait et attrapait quelques vêtements avant de lui faire un dernier signe de tête en quittant la pièce.

Se rejetant dans le lit, Conan croisa ses bras sous sa tête et essaya d'ordonner ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, l'Osakien avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Ils partageaient tout... Les enquêtes... Ses problèmes de 'taille'... Il se sentait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, comme une sorte de frère perdu que l'on retrouverait après avoir été longtemps séparés...

" _Mais ça... ?"_ pensa le garçon avec un frisson, ramenant ses doigts à sa bouche, se rappelant du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

Ce n'est pas qu'il trouvait ça dégoutant... Clairement pas ! Mais... Ce n'était pas naturel, non ?

Peut être qu'Hattori était capable d'accepter de tels sentiments mais lui... Et il avait Ran... Ok, pas dans ce corps miniature mais... Oui, il avait Ran...

Jamais il ne...

Non.

L'amour entre personnes du même sexe n'était pas son truc, décida-t-il.

o.O.o

L'enfant s'était peut-être rendormi, tout ce qu'il savait, quand il s'était relevé, une expression sombre sur le visage, c'est qu'il fut accueillit par le regard noir d'Ai en atteignant le bas de l'escalier.

"- Quoi ?" aboya-t-il en voyant ses yeux glacials.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?" rétorqua-t-elle avec ennui. "Tu n'es pas censé aider ton ami ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait à moitié en sortant de la maison ?

\- Mais je m'occupe de lu... " commença à répondre Conan, avant de s'arrêter en route.

Il venait de réaliser.

Il avait essayé de se débarrasser de l'affection mal placée de son ami, incapable d'accepter ses sentiments mais...

Mais rejeter Heiji à un moment pareil allait juste le...

Le visage blême, le petit détective hurla en lui-même.

 _" Et si...Et si..."_

Il ne put même pas finir de formuler sa pensée dans sa tête qu'il se rappela ce sourire triste sur le visage de l'Osakien et son "ça va", exactement le même qu'il avait pu entendre au téléphone ce soir où le tanné avait essayé de...

" _'tain, il est où ?!'_ s'inquiéta-t-il, sachant qu'il allait falloir faire vite s'il voulait empêcher son ami de commettre l'irréparable.

Les yeux du garçon tombèrent sur Haibara, et il se rappela cette fois ou le père d'Hattori avait dû intervenir pour arrêter son fils alors qu'il attentait à sa propre vie, à peine capable de le maîtriser malgré sa force, l'adolescent ayant été plus que déterminé.

"- Haibara! Tu aurais de l'antidote ?" la pressa-t-il, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de son corps d'adolescent.

"- Kudô-kun, ce n'est pas de l'aspirine tu sais..." rétorqua-t-elle avec son regard le plus hautain.

"- Je pense qu'Hattori va essayer de faire quelque chose d'idiot et je ne pourrais pas forcément l'en empêcher avec la force de Conan... Son père avait déjà eu du mal la dernière fois..." expliqua le petit détective, sachant qu'être honnête serait sans doute la façon la plus rapide de convaincre la scientifique qu'il fallait agir.

Et effectivement, elle eut un hoquet d'horreur face à cette information et se précipita aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permirent vers son labo souterrain.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Arc en ciel

**Chapitre 2 : Arc-en-ciel**

* * *

"- Hattori ? Heiji !"

Encore essoufflé d'être repassé dans son corps d'origine, Shinichi avait attrapé des vêtements dans le sac d'Heiji et était désormais dans sa propre maison, pour voir si l'adolescent ne s'était pas caché là. Mais seul le silence répondit à ses appels.

Ne trouvant personne lors de sa recherche rapide, il commença à trottiner pour rejoindre l'agence des Mouri, imaginant que son ami irait dans un endroit familier s'il voulait faire quelque chose d'idiot et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour lui à Tôkyô.

Le détective aux yeux azurs passa la main devant son visage, essayant d'imaginer, aussi désagréable que cela puisse être pour lui, à quoi avait pu penser l'autre pour mettre fin à sa vie.

Il savait bien que l'Osakien ne prendrait pas le risque de blesser qui que ce soit et pouvait donc écarter tout ce qui générerait un accident. Mettre la main sur une arme à feu lui serait quasi-impossible dans une ville étrangère et il avait probablement avalé assez de médicaments pour une vie ce dernier mois pour ne pas avoir envie d'en reprendre...

Si l'on écartait tout ce qui était trop folklorique, restait la corde ou l'arme blanche.

Et ces deux méthodes demandaient du calme, sous peine que quelqu'un s'interpose.

Et l'endroit le plus calme serait...

" _L'enfoiré_..." jura Shinichi en faisant demi-tour.

Il savait qu'il trouverait Heiji chez lui : le détective se serait caché, attendant qu'il passe, sachant que ce serait le premier endroit qu'il vérifierait, sûr d'être tranquille ensuite.

Et le mettait tellement en rogne, de savoir que son ami avait utilisé sa façon de raisonner contre lui !

Encore une fois à bout de souffle en passant le seuil de sa maison après avoir couru à plein régime, l'attention du Tokyoïte fut attirée par le bruit d'un robinet ouvert, quelque part à l'étage.

" _Arme blanche alors...?"_ conclut-il sombrement, se précipitant dans les escaliers, vers la salle de bain.

Shinichi inspira profondément en voyant son ami sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement devant lui, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec un couteau de cuisine.

Entendant le soupir malgré l'eau, l'Osakien tourna la tête vers l'entrée, un air las sur le visage, tenant toujours fermement son arme.

"- T'aurais pas dû revenir..." commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre, sa main tremblant autour de la poignée de son couteau, sachant que ça serait plus difficile désormais.

"- Fais pas ça, Heiji..."

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs vit le visage de l'autre tressaillir à ce nom, celui que, en dehors de sa famille, seule Kazuha utilisait. Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il emploie ce nom, ne serait-ce que pour attirer son attention. "J'appellerai une ambulance avant même que tu commences à saigner.

\- J'ai juste à viser la gorge..." rétorqua le tanné, levant sa lame vers son cou, raffermissant sa poigne. "Ca sera pas joli à voir et c'est plus risqué mais ça marcherait. Et pense même pas à utiliser ta montre..." ajouta-t-il sombrement, voyant le geste infime que l'autre eut vers son poignet."Je serai mort avant que tu ne puisses même l'ouvrir.

\- Sois pas idiot et fais pas ça..." finit par supplier Shinichi, le fixant du regard, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen d'empêcher son meilleur ami de se tuer.

"- J'peux pas..." fit Heiji en recommençant à trembler, baissant la tête pour essayer de cacher la souffrance visible sur son visage désormais. "Je peux pas continuer. Etre à la maison me blesse... Etre à tes côtés me blesse... Les deux endroits où je me sentais le mieux n'existent plus. Laisse... Laisse-moi en finir.

\- C'est non" objecta fermement le Tokyoïte, essayant de garder un visage déterminé malgré le fait que cela le blessait d'entendre son ami parler ainsi.

"- Pourquoi ?" s'étonna l'Osakien en le regardant avec des yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami refusait de le laisser s'en aller, de le laisser passer dans l'autre monde qui ne pourrait qu'être plus doux que celui-ci. "Oublie-moi, retourne à ta vie. Auprès de Ran. Dis-toi juste que je suis mort dans cet accident et c'est tout.

\- Je ne peux pas..." admit Shinichi, sa voix se brisant, clairement pas loin de céder aux larmes. "N'ose même pas te dire que tu n'es pas important pour moi ! Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi alors... Alors arrête de dire des trucs pareils !"

Le détective de l'Ouest eut un sourire amer en voyant la détresse de son ami. "Alors tu me dis de vivre pour toi ? Même si tu sais que je vais souffrir à tes côtés ?" conclut-il avec ironie.

"- Non, je...

\- Ahou..." le réprimanda gentiment Heiji, un petit sourire sur les lèvres en voyant le visage triste de son ami. Il se leva et laissa tomber son arme. "Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies faire ça alors, si tu pars pas, c'est moi qui m'en irait. Ne me suis pas."

Le Tokyoïte se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et, sa résolution se renforçant, il plaqua l'autre sans ménagement sur le sol, s'asseyant sur lui et maintenant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'il essayait de se débattre.

"- Genre je vais te laisser te tuer..." déclara-t-il avec détermination, fixant l'adolescent sous lui. "Regarde-toi, t'es si faible que t'arrives même pas à me battre... Tu n'es pas toi-même, admets-le !"

L'Osakien, après s'être un peu calmé, comprenant après quelques essais qu'il n'arriverait pas à se libérer, sentit son visage rougir en voyant dans quelle position il se trouvait, avec l'autre perché sur un endroit très spécifique de son corps et son visage si proche du sien alors qu'il maintenait ses bras.

"- Me tiens pas comme ça... A moins que... A moins que tu ne sois sérieux. Sinon ca fait trop mal..." signala-t-il, tournant la tête vers le mur pour cacher son rougissement.

Shinichi regarda l'adolescent avec des yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas comment un contact si faible pouvait le distraire ainsi.

" _Et à ce point ?!"_ s'étonnait-il, embarrassé de remarquer le genre de 'réaction' qu'il déclenchait chez l'adolescent juste d'être assis sur lui.

Et ensuite il comprit. Il comprit qu'il y avait probablement un moyen d'arrêter son meilleur ami de faire quelque chose d'idiot.

Mais c'était si... Bizarre ?

Cela ne le dégoutait pas mais... Il n'avait juste jamais pensé à Heiji de cette façon. L'adolescent était beau, clairement, en parfaite forme physique mais Shinichi se savait hétéro... Principalement ?

Il n'y avait pas cette pointe de ... curiosité pour ce qui était des relations entre personnes du même sexe ? ... Autre chose ?

Et jusqu'où allait sa fierté ? Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher son meilleur ami d'attenter à sa vie, il devait essayer, sans même réfléchir...

"- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux..." proposa-t-il dans un murmure, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'autre sur lui. Il continua, rapprochant encore plus son visage de celui d'Heiji. "Mais promets-moi d'arrêter de dire que tu veux mourir..." ordonna l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, fermant ses paupières pour appuyer son propos en posant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de l'Osakien.

Le tanné était désormais aussi rouge qu'une tomate, incapable de croire en la proposition que l'autre venait de lui faire.

"- Tu... Tu sais même pas ce que tu m'offres, Ahou..." rétorqua-t-il à voix basse, détournant de nouveau le regard.

Ne s'embêtant même pas à répondre, le détective de l'Est lâcha les poignets de l'Osakien et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, avant de la jeter au loin, ses yeux déterminés vissés dans ceux de l'autre.

Heiji rougit, déglutissant en regardant son ami, plus que conscient qu'il était de retour à sa taille normale, détaillant son torse comme jamais, sa peau pale, sa carrure fine mais efficace.

L'adolescent le regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose, le tanné pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, ces yeux azurs perçants qui lui avaient donné des frissons récemment, qui étaient devenus comme un phare le guidant dans ce qu'il restait de sa vie.

Incapable de plus se retenir, le détective de l'Ouest agit soudainement, balançant ses jambes pour échanger sa position avec celle du Tokyoïte, se retrouvant assis sur lui. Il se pencha pour prendre doucement son visage dans sa main, le fixant des yeux et finissant sa manœuvre en l'embrassant langoureusement, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Son cerveau reprit cependant le contrôle de son corps, envoyant des vagues d'horreur dans son cœur en voyant, au moment où il s'écartait, que Shinichi gardait ses yeux fermés, le corps tendu dans ce qui était probablement de la peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Avec dégoût, l'Osakien poussa sur ses pieds pour s'écarter, si vite qu'il s'assomma presque sur le mur derrière lui.

"- Je suis le pire..." commença-t-il avec amertume, cognant sa tête contre le ciment sur lequel il s'appuyait. "J'arrive pas à croire que j'allais..." ajouta le détective d'une voix blanche avant de, se sentant nauséeux, se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Entendant les bruits de pas précipités, l'adolescent aux yeux azurs releva la tête pour voir Heiji en travers des WC, malade de dégoût. Il traversa la courte distance les séparant et entoura son torse avec son bras par l'arrière. "Je t'ai dit que ça me gênait pas..." fit-il en posant sa tête contre le dos du détective de l'Ouest.

"- Tu es encore plus stupide que moi... Tout ton corps te dit qu'il ne veut pas..." observa l'adolescent aux yeux verts une fois qu'il put enfin se retourner vers l'autre, le visage blême et la chemise souillée.

Voyant les tâches sur son haut, Shinichi approcha la main pour retirer doucement les boutons de la chemise.

"- Ne fais pas...

\- Elle a besoin d'être lavée" annonça le Tokyoïte avec pragmatisme, repoussant le bras qu'Heiji avait placé entre eux, sa main déjà sur le dernier bouton.

Une fois que sa chemise fut retirée, il regarda son torse, impressionné par les muscles qu'il pouvait distinguer, présents sans être proéminents, laissant une impression harmonieuse. Clairement, le Kendo faisait des merveilles sur le haut du corps. Avec un sourire triste, la main de l'adolescent aux yeux azurs passa doucement sur les cicatrices restantes de l'accident, la peau étant plus rouge et plus brillante à cet endroit, juste sous les côtes flottantes.

Quand l'azur croisa le vert, il vit la surprise dans le regard d'Heiji qui semblait clairement se demander comment il pouvait encore vouloir le toucher. Voulant chasser rapidement cette idée erronée qu'il s'était faite, le détective de l'Est posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de l'Osakien.

"- Je suis tendu car j'appréhende... " admit-il en s'écartant. "Mais pas de ce que tu pourrais me faire. Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. " _Ne_ , on oublie tout. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce qui pourrait se passer. Qui nous sommes. Et oublions tout ce qui pourrait arriver cette nuit. On remet les compteurs à zéro demain matin.

\- C'est..." essaya d'intervenir le tanné avec un visage incrédule, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi penser, partagé entre ses pulsions masculines et le bon sens. "Kudô, c'est...

\- Shinichi" le corrigea l'autre d'une voix ferme, sentant que les noms devraient arrêter d'être comme une barrière entre eux.

"- Shinichi, c'est..."

Les objections d'Hattori furent interrompues quand l'adolescent aux yeux azurs le repoussa au sol et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. "J'ai dit on oublie tout..." lui rappela-t-il.

o.O.o

Les yeux s'ouvrant soudainement, le Tokyoïte se réveilla en sursaut, pour voir que l'endroit où Hattori était allongé précédemment était vide.

Il se leva rapidement, dans sa tenue d'Adam, pour voir que seuls ses vêtements - enfin, ceux qu'il avait empruntés à l'Osakien - étaient sur le sol et Shinichi se mit à craindre le pire, avant de repérer une note sur sa table de chevet.

S'asseyant en attrapant le papier, il commença à le lire, son visage s'attristant à chaque mot.

 _"Je vais respecter cette promesse que je t'ai faite, je ne vais plus essayer de me tuer. Ou essayer de me faire tuer. Ca, je te le garantis. Merci pour cette nuit. Et désolé de t'avoir forcé la main, je n'aurais plus le courage de te regarder en face après ça. Nous ne nous reverrons plus, je vais quitter le pays, me trouver quelque chose à faire, un autre endroit que je pourrais appeler 'chez moi'. Renvoie mes affaires à mes parents si tu peux._

 _Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Shinichi. Désolé d'avoir tout gâché._

 _Heiji."_

Les mains de l'adolescent aux yeux azurs étaient crispées sur la note alors que ses pensées vagabondaient.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser et c'était plutôt nouveau pour lui...

Ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente était... Bien sûr que cela avait à voir avec la détresse de son ami mais... Il ne dirait jamais qu'il le regrettait. Ou qu'il l'avait fait par pitié. Par curiosité peut-être. Et il pouvait clairement pas nier le fait qu'il avait apprécié les sensations qu'ils avaient partagées, la chaleur de la peau de l'Osakien contre la sienne, l'oubli paisible qu'il avait ressenti après ce que seules des personnes retardées pouvaient appeler un péché : une relation physique entre personnes du même sexe.

Il savait qu'il avait Ran auprès de qui retourner mais Heiji était aussi une part importante de sa vie et le perdre était juste...

Le détective vit les larmes sur ses mains et sur le papier avant même de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

Il savait que son ami respecterait sa promesse.

Il l'avait sauvé mais à quel prix ?

Au final, pour lui, c'était comme s'il était mort...

Shinichi se laissa retomber sur le lit, croisant les bras devant les yeux, et se laissa aller à ses sanglots comme jamais.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"- Baisse-toi !"

Conan se figea en reconnaissant la voix, même après un cri si court, cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de deux ans, cette voix chaleureuse et son accent qui lui donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Mais se figer au milieu d'une base de l'Organisation n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout après un combat acharné, quand seuls les membres les plus désespérés et les plus dangereux étaient ceux qui tenaient encore debout, à commencer par Gin, dans cette même pièce.

"- Ahou !"

Le petit détective vit une silhouette sombre se précipiter vers lui, l'enveloppant dans ses bras larges, le protégeant du danger.

Ils roulèrent tous deux alors que deux détonations résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt, et Heiji le repoussa rapidement derrière une pile de boîtes en bois, sortant deux armes à feu.

"- Prends celui-là... Et essaye de passer de l'autre côté..." haleta-t-il, donnant une des armes au garçon qui hocha la tête avant de bouger.

Grimaçant en quittant la protection des boîtes, l'Osakien tira vers les hommes en noir et réussit à toucher Vodka, l'envoyant au sol, immobile.

Le sourire d'Heiji quand il vit qu'il avait fait mouche disparut rapidement quand ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et qu'il dut mettre un genou à terre, ramenant la main sur son côté alors qu'il toussait du sang.

"- On savait que vous viendriez avec vos foutues vestes pare-balles, alors on avait préparé une petite surprise..." déclara Gin avec un sourire, quoique ces yeux étaient glacials alors qu'il s'approchait du tanné, son arme désormais pointée vers sa tête.

"- Des balles perforantes... Bande de... salauds..." conclut l'Osakien, comprenant que les deux impacts qu'il avait sentis dans son dos avaient traversé sa veste, le blessant très probablement de façon sévère vu comment il se sentait faible, avec un goût de sang dans la bouche.

"- C'est ça... Adieu" fit le blond, prêt à tirer.

"- Adieu à toi !" intervint l'enfant aux yeux azurs, appuyant sur sa détente, touchant le tueur au torse et l'envoyant au sol.

Il s'approcha rapidement, mettant un coup de pied dans l'arme de l'homme pour l'envoyer hors de sa portée, avant de se retourner vers le détective aux yeux verts, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être là, le regard incrédule.

"- Bien visé..." observa Heiji avec un petit sourire avant de finir de tomber au sol, incapable de rester conscient.

"- Heiji !" l'appela le petit détective avec inquiétude, se précipitant à ses côtés, horrifié de voir que la main qu'il venait de poser sur lui pour le secouer lui revenait sanglante. "HEIJI !"

o.O.o

"- Ca fait deux ans qu'il nous aide..." commença Jodie en s'asseyant près de Conan qui était sur une chaise, près des urgences, la tête entre les mains pour cacher sa détresse.

"- Quoi ?!" s'exclama le garçon en se tournant d'un coup vers l'agent du FBI avec un air surpris.

"- Il m'a appelé, une nuit. M'a demandé s'il pouvait nous aider" expliqua la blonde, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle se rappelait ce soir-là. "Il n'avait que deux demandes. La première était de nous aider dans le combat contre l'Organisation. A l'étranger si possible. Je savais à quel point il pouvait être efficace et l'anglais n'était pas un problème pour lui alors j'ai convaincu mon Boss de l'entraîner malgré son âge et l'ai fait envoyer aux US, à notre quartier général. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois, je dois avouer que j'ai été impressionnée par sa motivation et la vitesse à laquelle il progressait... I mois, il a été déclaré opérationnel et renvoyé ici, en soutien contre l'Organisation. Le fait qu'il soit jeune et natif Japonais était clairement un avantage dans ce combat...

\- Et sa deuxième demande ?" voulut savoir le Tokyoïte, quoiqu'il avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse.

"- De ne pas te dire la vérité. Il t'a aidé dans l'ombre, Cool Kid" confirma Jodie en le regardant dans les yeux. "A participé à un sacré paquet de missions. C'est lui qui a trouvé ce site dans lequel nous sommes aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il ne tenait pas à participer aux missions auxquelles tu prenais part mais il savait que celle-ci pouvait bien être la dernière, il ne voulait pas manquer ça.

\- Et c'est ce qui l'a envoyé ici... Ce Baka..." soupira le garçon aux yeux azurs, levant la tête pour regarder d'un air triste la lumière rouge au dessus de la porte du bloc opératoire près de lui.

Ses yeux commençaient à briller quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Conan déglutit, prenant un instant pour se calmer car il ne voulait pas répondre d'une voix tremblante, et décrocha. "Oui ?

\- Kudô-kun ? Ca va ?

\- Oui..." préféra mentir le détective pour ne pas inquiéter la petite scientifique à l'autre bout de la ligne. "On les a eus. Du nouveau de ton côté, Haibara ?

\- Il est fini. L'antidote. Il est prêt, Kudô-kun, grâce aux données que tu m'as fournies. Tu peux revenir à ta taille d'origine dès que tu le veux."

L'enfant resta silencieux, sentant qu'il devait se réjouir mais incapable de le faire, pas avec Heiji sur une table d'opération dans un état critique à peine à 10 mètres de là.

"- Kudô-kun ?

\- Compris. Merci, Haibara, je te rappelle.

\- Ok. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Globalement... A toute."

Conan se frotta les tempes après avoir raccroché, encore partagé sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cet antidote qu'il attendait depuis deux ans était enfin prêt mais les circonstances faisaient que...

"- Tout va bien ? De mauvaises nouvelles ?" demanda l'agent du FBI, voyant qu'il avait fini.

"- Non, au contraire. L'antidote est prêt. Je peux retrouver ma taille normale.

\- _Great_ nouvelles alors ! "s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, heureuse pour lui de savoir qu'il retrouverait son corps d'origine.

Elle avait appris la vérité un an auparavant, quand il était devenu vraiment actif dans sa chasse contre les Hommes en noir et avait été obligé de partager cette information avec le FBI, expliquant là bien des choses à son sujet. Le fait que l'antidote temporaire ne fonctionnait plus car il l'avait trop utilisé avait aussi précipité sa décision de tout leur avouer.

"- Mais tu n'as pas ta tête de nouvelle " _great_ "..." observa la jeune femme, voyant son air sombre.

"- Comment est-ce que je pourrais me réjouir avec Heiji entre la vie et la mort ?

\- Il est têtu tu sais. Il n'abandonnera pas. File et va prendre cet antidote pour pouvoir l'accueillir avec ton corps d'adulte !" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Voyant l'hésitation de Conan, elle se décida à ajouter :" Je t'appelle s'il se passe quoique ce soit, ok ? C'est juste une question d'heures, je ne pense pas que grand chose va changer en si peu de temps. Prends un taxi, tu reviendras plus vite."

Le garçon aux yeux azurs hésita un instant mais prit finalement l'argent qu'elle lui tendait. "Désolé. Merci..." corrigea-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcil de la blonde.

"- File !"

Après un dernier signe à l'agent du FBI, il courut vers la porte, sortant son téléphone pour prévenir Haibara qu'il se dirigeait vers chez le professeur.

o.O.o

Les paupières d"Heiji commençaient juste à remuer quand Shinichi entra dans la chambre, une tasse de café dans la main.

"- Hé !" sourit-il, se réinstallant dans la chaise qu'il venait de quitter près du lit de son meilleur ami.

"- H..." essaya l'Osakien avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

"- Doucement, tu viens tout juste d'être extubé, prends ton temps" expliqua le détective aux yeux azurs, se retournant pour prendre un gobelet en plastique avec une paille empli d'eau.

Alors qu'il buvait doucement le liquide, les yeux du tanné tombèrent sur son ami, pour voir qu'il était de retour à sa taille d'origine.

"- Je pensais que... L'antidote temporaire ne...

\- ...marchait plus ? Oui. Mais pour le définitif, c'est une autre histoire.

\- C'est... Tu vas rester comme ça ?!"

Au hochement de tête de son ami, le détective de l'Ouest eut un grand sourire. "C'est génial, tu vas enfin pouvoir... retourner aux côtés de ta Nee-chan !" s'exclama-t-il sans amertume, se sentant honnêtement heureux pour son ami.

"- On s'est séparés" l'interrompit Shinichi. Il eut un sourire triste en voyant la surprise de l'autre. "Après que tu sois parti, j'ai trouvé le courage de lui dire la vérité. Ca a été un coup dur pour elle. Pour nous. Je l'ai blessée. Chaque minute de chaque jour depuis. J'avais perdu l'espoir de retrouver ma taille normale. Elle... a abandonné l'an dernier, elle n'arrivait plus à m'attendre, à rester dans cette vie pleine de mensonges qui la rongeait. Elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un il y a quelques mois. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, ils ont l'air heureux.

\- Si ton corps ou tes mensonges étaient le problème... alors file la reconquérir, tout est fini désormais..." signala Heiji avec son honnêteté habituelle, un air réprobateur sur le visage, connaissant l'attachement de son ami pour Ran et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge.

"- Heiji... Je peux pas vraiment dire que je l'ai empêchée de partir" signala-t-il en secouant la tête. "En fait, il y avait cette petite partie de moi qui pensait à... _Ne_... Tu te rappelles cette nuit... ?" demanda Kudô, regardant dans les yeux d'Hattori et posant sa main sur son bras.

"- Quelle nuit ?" fit l'Osakien avec un visage neutre, avant de faire un petit sourire en voyant le regard de bête blessée de l'autre. "Bien sûr, Ahou...

\- Et bien moi aussi... La question c'est... Est-ce que quelque chose a changé ? Je comprendrais, j'ai clairement pris mon temps à ...

\- Tu veux dire... Tu es...?" essaya de demander Heiji, rougissant alors qu'il était incapable de finir cette phrase, trop surpris par les mots de l'autre, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer.

Amusé par le rouge sur ses joues, Shinichi se baissa vers son ami pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. "Je t'aime, Hattori Heiji. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à le comprendre."

Un grand sourire sur le visage alors que l'adolescent aux yeux azurs s'écartait, le tanné se sentit des papillons dans l'estomac et ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ses blessures. "Je t'aime aussi, Shinichi. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis.

\- Alors dépêche-toi de guérir, comment veux-tu que je prenne mon petit ami dans mes bras quand il est emballé dans des pansements des pieds à la tête ?!" le réprimanda gentiment le détective de l'Est, serrant tendrement sa main.

"- A vos ordres !" fit l'Osakien, levant comme il pouvait une main à son front pour imiter un salut militaire.

Son bonheur était écrit sur son visage : après de telles épreuves, après si longtemps, après ce manège endiablé, coincé entre les endroits les plus sombres et les plus grands des plaisirs.

Heiji se rappela de quelque chose que Kazuha disait, pour se remonter le moral dans les moments difficiles.

 _"Après l'orage, il pourrait y avoir un arc en ciel."_

Et effectivement, il avait trouvé le sien.


End file.
